


Coffee Shop

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 05:20:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4047682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“A cute girl like you doesn’t need to wait."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee Shop

Cora dragged her feet into the coffee shop looking to get the largest cup of coffee with extra espresso. She worked a double shift the night before and had a class at nine that she needed to be awake for since she knew the professor was going to be covering the material on their exam. Sometimes she regretted having a night job but the only available hours for this class were in the morning. 

 

She was about to walk up to the counter when she nearly ran into another student, catching the cup before the girl could drop it. She looked up to see the pretty redhead that came in every other day. She stood not realizing she was staring until the girl made a noise. Cora stood up straighter, feeling her cheeks heating up as she passed the cup back to her, embarrassed to having been caught staring.

 

Their fingers brushed, the girl lingering for a second before taking a step back and giving her a smile. “You look exhausted.”

 

“I got stuck with the late shift,” Cora replied, looking behind the girl at the line at the counter and sighing. She groaned. “And I really, really need some coffee right now.”

 

The girl looked over her shoulder at the line before back at Cora and smiling, taking her hand and leading her towards the side of the corner. “Allison!” The girl called out before turning back to Cora. “So, what are we having today?”

 

“Huh?”

 

“Coffee, what will it be?”

 

“Oh umm, something large with lots of extra espresso? Anything to keep me awake.”

 

“Whose the girl?” One of the baristas said as she leaned over the counter and looked at the pair.

 

The redhead smiled. “Someone who is very tired, can we get the study special?” The barista nodded and turned away. “So, I see you here all the time, what’s your name?”

 

“Uhh..Cora,” Cora replied, staring at the girl in shock. “Umm, I could have waited in line.”

 

The girl laughed. “A cute girl like you doesn’t need to wait,” She said giving Cora a wink. “especially when my best friend works here. My name’s Lydia. Would you care to join me this morning?”


End file.
